


Guardian of Peace

by Pixelated_Keyboard



Category: God of War (Video Games), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Druids, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Historical Fantasy, Jack Has Issues, M/M, Old Gods, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelated_Keyboard/pseuds/Pixelated_Keyboard
Summary: Jack Overland is dead obviously.But according to Mr. Silent Moon, another Jack Overland is dead. Which makes absolutely no sense. Still he has to go act like said dead version of himself or fate will collapse.Problem is, Jack didn't even know what a Druid was not that the Guardians could tell him. They seem to have to keep silent about it. Here we go again
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. To Be Written Lol

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is only going to have slight God Of War references and those are mostly to world-build. Jack or Hiccup will in no way shape or form get in the way of that story.
> 
> On the flip side of that only Atreus will have a slight influential nature on Hiccups "world". 
> 
> This is under Creative Commons Liscense. My ideas are for the world to use since i suck at writing.

A Breath once lost will breathe again. This shall happen twice

An Enemy made a Friend forgave. This will happen thrice

As long as the Wind will carry Storms the story may be saved

Yet do not trust these said Storms or terror might be made

Dawn will Strike and Fire will light when the Water becomes the Sky

A world unseen yet also known will be free to fly

Yet Time is not a Friend of Peace rather is a Brother to Sorrow

So hurry yet Frostborn Child to thy grave

Or all will be a pointless thought and Day shall end Tomorrow

-A song from the Sky

\---

Brevity Is Rare in Song but I will confess

Our doom is sealed without winter's thought and in our duress

A gap will drown us all, a storm in the sea

But if we trust magick, we could be free

-A scroll in Gothi's House hidden from the eyes of all


	2. Dear Pacific Day Won't You Take Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins

The cold air rushed by the crowd walking in the streets. Tinkling laughter could be heard if you listened closely. A figure darted up and landed on a clock tower, frost fractaling out from where his feet landed. The figure leaned over the edge seeming to be watching for something.

_ BONG BONG _

The bell in the clock tower swung and the populace below jumped at the sudden noise. Several slipped or slid suddenly which was met with shared laughter between their compatriots and those who moved. Fresh ice, seemingly out of nowhere, had been laid on the streets below to the joy of the mysterious figure who was now hunched over in bright laughter. No one heard him but he seemed not to care.

This figure would be Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter Fun Extraordinaire. He slowed his gleeful laughter to take a breath, not that he needed one, but habits die hard I suppose? Jack's eyes glimmered in the evening weather seemingly full of life during this deep winter. It was always gloomy in Russia this time of year so Jack thought he ought to stick around longer than usual. Since he had, people seemed to be giggling more and smiling like it wasn't the harsh wintertime.

Not that Jack thought winter was harsh. He lived,  _ breathed  _ winter. He just knew about all the fun that came with it unlike some Pooka he knew. Speaking of said Pooka it was nearing Christmas so he must be irritated at his rival's jolliness. Maybe Jack should..lighten him up a little? A devious smirk slid across his porcelain complexion and he jumped in the air shouting. "Hey Wind? Take me to The Warren!"

The wind blew around as if excited and caught Jack, carrying him towards his destination all the while swirling in what could be called laughter.

\-------

The Warren was in a peaceful state of production as eggs did their jaunty jig down the path towards a hollow where they will be stored for later use. From what Jack heard they took a ride on a train to somewhere? Bunny hasn't let him sneak in to see though. That wasn't why Jack was here though he had a better idea.

He stuck his staff in the sand, carefully avoiding the very tipsy eggs, and leaned over and whisper to the flowers. " _ I'll go easy on you with Spring frost this year if you start painting the eggs in Christmas and winter themes."  _

__

The plants seemed to quaver with thought and Jack held his breath. He wasn't sure if the flowers would even agree to this, being part of Bunny's magic and all. The plants seemed to make a decision though and one of them lifted two of it's vine fronds. 

Jack sighed, "Two?! Alright I guess." The flowers seemed elated and continued their work slowly adding in snowflake and ribbon patterns. Jack snickered and watched as the new Winter-Themed eggs stumbled out. He picked one up that almost keeled over the edge of the path and fell. It wriggled a bit but then sat still as Jack analyzed it. He really didn't know why this egg made him curious it was just a holiday themed egg nothing about it was special. But the diamond shape on it seemed somehow...familiar.

He didn't know how long he stood there for but considering most of the eggs had cleared out for the day and the flowers seemed to be relaxing it was probably to long. Jack quickly put down the mysterious egg and lightly tapped it towards the cavern. He watched it watched wobble away then shook his head. Maybe he just needed to clear his head. He dashed toward the main tunnel and jumped out of the Warren.

  
  


"Ow ow ow! Feet! Hot sand!" Jack yipped and jumped and thankfully the Wind didn't let him fall back down. He crossed his legs and blew on his foot a little. "Always forget that Kangaroo likes Australia. Funny he doesn't stay on Easter Island, makes much more sense and is so less hot." He sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. "Then again that would be like North living in Santoff Claussen. Wait did he live there? I would totally have been told he lived there right?" He cut off his thoughts as he heard a faint chirping nearby. He pretended to muddle for a second and payed no attention to the noise. The chirps grew a bit more sarcastic (much like his own words did when he was getting ready to surprise someone) as the wingbeats got closer. He held back a smile as a smattering of snow hit him in the back of the head.

He turned in fake shock, "Baby Tooth I didn't know you were here!"

She scowled and chirped a little grumpily.

"Okay maybe I did know but you think you can catch  _ The  _ Jack Frost off guard?!"

Baby Tooth blinked and then looked up a small pile of snow fell on her. She chirped indignantly for a minute then started laughing her little bird-like laugh. Jack joined her in the merriment as she landed on his shoulder, ruffling her shiny mixed blue feathers.

See Baby Tooth and him had been through a lot and it turns out the fairies feel the need to bond with the people most important to them and that turned out the be Jack. A side effect of the bond was that he now understood most of the languages he heard and could speak it back and she had her feathers frosted (as she prefers to put it) and minor snow powers. Jack won't admit the she's better at crafting snowflakes than him but they both know it's true. Baby Tooth still did work for Tooth though, it was just of her own volition and not of a bond. 

She chirped out a question of what he was doing here. 

"Oh not much just setting up a prank on Bunny, wanna see?" Jack asked with a devilish smirk. Baby Tooth nodded expectantly and reached four to touch his forehead. See another side effect is that he could show her his memories and vice versa. He asked Sandy about it, being that Sandy was the oldest out of all of them, and Sandy shrugged and floated away. Jack felt that there was something more, but if Sandy didn't want to say it there was probably a reason why. Not that it helped Jack's curiosity any.

Baby Tooth's chirpy laugh drew him back to reality and he smiled at her joy. This is what made him happy, seeing other people's smiles er well beak-smiles in this situation. She almost fell off his shoulder but he caught her last minute.

"So why are you here Baby Tooth? Not that I mind I always miss my favorite winter faerie, but aren't you still helping Tooth?" He asked a bit confused.

She chirped out an answer.

"Wait Sophie lost a tooth?!" He exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes and responded cheerfully.

"Of course she would try to do the same sled trick as Jamie. Alright let's go." He smiled and ran his hand through his hair, kids these days.

"Alright Wind take us home!" He cried and laughed as the wind pushed them forward. Baby Tooth cowered into his sweater and glared at him.

"Yeah yeah, I know you prefer flying but this is more fun! You never have to work for you flips." He said and then immeadiately did a flip and let out a loud whoop. Baby Tooth looked at him with disdain but then rolled her eyes at his antics. She always forgave him in the end.

"See just fine! I knew he would keep us afloat!" Jack said and let out a laugh as he caught her eye roll out of the corner of his own.

She chirped questioningly at him about not using the Winds title but it was lost to, well, the wind.

\----

  
  


"Alright so what your saying is that you purposefully recreated the ice slide I made down the hill and around the edge of the forest with a snow ramp at the end?" Jack asked a little concerned for his believers' sanity.

"Yup! We even added a couple jumps to the middle parts so that we can flip direction a bunch and go backwards if we want!" Jamie explained with a bright smile. "Good thing we remembered the helmets this time."

Baby Tooth let out a chirp that sounded a lot like  _ This Time?!!!  _ and Jack pouted. "And you didn't invite me?!" Baby Tooth sent him a half-hearted glare.

Jamie panicked. "Nonono we wanted to test it out first and surprise you with it!" 

Sofie came hopping up the hill, the helmet wobbling on her head as she bounced with the sled. "Again, Again!!" One of her front teeth were missing but she had a brilliant smile on despite the gap.

"See it's perfectly safe and totally reasonable, right?" Jamie asked hopefully.

Jack thought for a moment then thought some more. He put a hand up to his chin and started doing the beard-thinking action. He paced a little hiding his smile as Jamie's impatience. He tapped the side of his head saying things like "Hmm" and "Think,Think". Sophie giggled at his movie reference.

"Alright!" He said suddenly.

"Alright...what?" Jamie asked.

"It alright as long as you…." Jamie held his look doing a little pleading sign with his hands. "Let me come too!" Jack said with a staff flip.

Jamie's friends all cheered and got their sleds. Jack lined them all up at the start of the ice. "Alright keep your hands and feet in the sleds at all times and here.." He made sure all of them were sat down and had their sleds tied together. "We.." he quickly jumped to the front and hooked his staff under the string of the sled Jamie and Sophie were on. "GO!" He pulled the sleds and quickly unhooked so he could skate on the ice and make sure it was solid.

All the kids whooped as the sled train went racing along the ice. Jack laughed and guided them along the ice. And really who cares about physics, he added a couple loops here and there. A few of the children looked a little green on the loops so he eased up on them a little. The Adults walking nearby gawked a bit but the sighed with a small smile ' _ Same as usual'  _ they all thought. The first set of jumps were coming and Jack quickly hopped back and unhooked all the sleds from each other and then went back to the front to make sure the jumps would be safe.

Sofie let out a giggle and leaned forward, shifting the weight of the sled slightly. The first jump was coming up and boom! All of them made it! Cupcake made sure she was the first to flip her sled around and was now smirking at the twins as a challenge.

Sofie slid forward a bit more and Jamie shouted "Here's jump two!" All of the wooped and made it over though the twins somehow managed to switch sleds and not direction.

Finally jump three was coming up and even Jack was feeling the kids' excitement now. It's been a while since he's done this. He looked at all of they're gleaming faces and finally noticed when Sofie all but leaned over the sled. He panicked "Wait wait! Hold on Soph!" He darted forward just as the jump was hit but Sophie was already flying off the sled in the air. All the kids shouted worriedly and Jack darted after her curling himself around her.

They landed in a snow ditch thankfully and Jack groaned a bit at the harsh landing. His shoulder has gonna be a bit funny for the next day or two. He promptly later back as Sophie rolled off of him and teetered and fell back into the snow.

"Jack? Jack?! Sophie!!" The kids cried as they ran over the slide already ended. Jamie ran and hugged his sister then helped the other pull Jack out of the drift.

Jack stood up and grinned, hiding the pain in his shoulder. "All good my loyal troublemakers. Just was a bit..drifted." 

"Jacckkkkk.." the ones who got it groaned. Jack grinned and dusted the snow off Jamie's head. The Lights were a strong group of friends and he happily made their days a bit more magical. He watched as they gathered up in a circle and told of their experiences in the sled ride. Even little Sophie took part, hopping around and describing her emotions in the childish manner she excelled at. Baby Tooth sighed and floated down lightly, sharing in the same warmth Jack felt.

_ This is what it means to be a guardian _ Jack thought. Seeing the bright happy eyes of children free from the worries of life was his, and all of the Big Four's goals. To give themselves over to protect and keep the children thinking that life was magical and not dark and dreary.

Suddenly Caleb and Claude pointed behind Jack and cheered "It's the Easter Bunny!" Jack sheepishly smiled and turned on pointe. Bunny had his arms crossed and tossed a wintery blue Easter egg up and down while tapping his foot. Jack bit his tongue from laughing and Bunny's ear twitching and did a slight bow.

"If it isn't Ol Fluffy Ears himself? What brings you here during the wintertime, Bunny?" Jack questioned rolling on the balls of his feet already knowing the answer he would hear.

Bunnymund's nose twitched in annoyance at the comment but he seemed to have other concerns at the moment. "Now if I believe my eyes correctly, my eggs seem ta 'ave a wrong pattern scheme. Ya wouldn't 'appen ta 'ave somethin' ta do with that, would'ya mate?"

  
  


Jack floated in the air, and put on a front of being offended. "Now why would you think that, I'm just an innocent winter spirit minding his own business." Jamie rolled his eyes behind Jack and Jack had to bite down a smirk.

"Oh no you ain't bloody gettin' out of this one mate. Now how'd ya do it?" Bunny took out a boomerang and pointed it at Jack.

"Well if I would have done it, which I didn't, I would have traded with the flowers. Something they want for something I want. Simple." 

"Crickey of course...okay look you are-" he was cut off by a face full of snow and the jingling laughter of Jack. He watched as Jack darted away and let out a smile he would deny ever happening later. "Oh it's on now!"

  
  


Jack looked back and saw Bunny bounding towards him, looking to be cursing something probably cold feet and snow. He whispered to the Wind, "Come on wanna see if we can beat a rabbit at speed?" The Wind howled and blustered at him, pushing the speed Jack was moving. Jack flipped while laughing and leaned towards the forest lake he knew so well.

"Using the Wind is cheap ya show pony!" Bunny yelled from behind him, using the new fallen logs as fresh platforms.

"Yeah well I can't run like you, Cottontail!" Jack called back and snickered when he saw Bunny stumble slightly 

" 'ow- how many nicknames ya got mate?" 

Jack snorted. If only Bunny knew how many he had for everyone. Most he kept in his brain though. It's just now that Bunny is warming up to him more are slipping past. It was fun to annoy Bunny because it got him to loosen up. Almost all of the Guardians are too tense except Sandy. So Jack took it upon himself to help them relax a little in his own special way.

His thoughts were jarred as he face-planted in the snow from a sudden weight on his back. Apparently Bunny had caught up while he was thinking. He was thinking a lot lately to be fair, more than usual. There was just too many questions.

"Ha! Got ya now ya Gumby!" Bunny laughed triumphantly and stepped off Jack's back. Jack rolled over and sat up laughing, dusting the snow out of his hair. He blinked and gladly took the hand that Bunny extended out and bounced up as he was pulled.

"I'll beat you one day Bunny. Just you wait." Jack said with determination.

"The day I lose to ya is the day ya can call me Kangaroo."

Jack snickered, "I'll hold you to that!"

Both their thoughts were pulled away with a sudden flash in the sky. North had activated the Aurora. Jack pondered what could be important while Bunnymund tapped his foot on the ground twice, opening up the tunnels.

"Want a lift mate?" Bunny asked about to jump in.

Jack winced, remembering the nauseous feeling he got. "No thanks, I'll fly."

Bunny shrugged, "Suit yourself, be ready ta be laughed at when I beat ya there." Bunny jumped into the tunnel and the hole shrunk away.

"Oh it's on!"

\-----

"Alright North, what's got your knickers in a twist?" Bunny asked just as Jack stepped in from the window. Jack lightly hopped into the inside of the globe and leaned against the inside support, waiting for the others to get all the questions out.

"Oh is it you need a hand with Christmas or-or oooohhh you have a new challenge idea with all of us like what we did with the teeth!" Toothania muttered along as she continued telling her faerie helpers about emergencies. Baby Tooth flew up to her and scolded her with a small tweet and took over the guidance for her fellow small fairies. Tooth sighed then flew closer to the main hall still twitching with energy. Sandy was blasting symbols like no tomorrow in confusion and listing suggestions much like Toothania did.

North let out a deep belly laugh and shook his head. With his emphasized gestures he explained, "No no nothing like dat. Is message from Manny. Wanted to speak to all of us. Together." 

Tooth cried out, "The Man is the Moon?! He hasn't said anything since...well..you guys know. But that means it's something important. Did he say anything important?"

"Yeah we all know Bonnie no need to stutter over it. The Pitch mess." Bunnymund stated with a huff. Jack snickered at the look Tooth shot at Bunny. The two of them tried dating for a while but it turns out they're too much like siblings to get along that way. Not that they didn't pester each other with the nicknames they gave each other. It was actually extremely hard to watch while it was happening, the two were blushing messes who couldn't figure out what boundaries were. It was hard for the rest of them not to crack jokes at the ex-partners expenses. But that's besides the point. 

North hesitated. "All I know is that it's about Jack. Something about fate and the such. Not sure what to say of it."

Jack stepped out of the globe, suppressing the spike of fear that went through him. "Well let's get on with it I suppose? Better to get to it then try to guess for the next hour." He gave a smile hopefully easing the others' concern and stepped on the newly carved Snowflake symbol. North had gotten around some time ago to making the podium work for all five of them, though it seemed to be built that way in the first place anyway.

The rest of the Guardians took their places just as Manny's moonbeams shined through the opening in the ceiling. The light flashed a few times as a figure materialized under the beam and flitted around happily. Jack laughed in wonder as it explored the workshop, disturbing yetis and elves alike. Loud grunts he could barely parse and jingling filled his ears and the boisterous laugh of North boomed through the room. Sandy was watching curiously and the other two looked bewildered. 

"I see you sent one of your little light men down today. It's been a while Manny!" North said as he wiped away the happy tears he may or may not even have, Jack was never really sure.

The 'light man' apparently noticed it was being talked about and came to the center of the room again.  _ Moonbeam Blink at your service!  _ a flitty voice said in his....head?

"Where?!" Jack exclaimed. Only the minor spirits did that and he didn't sense any. They're 'talking' was disjointed anyway not in fully coherent sentences.

Sandy flashed a couple images above his head, explaining that Moonbeam were The Man In The Moon's Messengers are were called for special reasons to get large discussions across. Jack nodded with a thumbs up and drifted next to Sandy who seemed to know what was going on.

_ That is correct Mr Sandman! I am to be the personal messenger for Jack Frost here for where his mission will lead him!  _ The jagged, human like figure said proudly? Jack thinks it is proud. But location? He had to go somewhere else and why the need for a specific messenger service.

Bunny voiced much of Jack's concerns with one question, "Where ya takin' the irritating Snowflake Manny? He should be fine anywhere here, we could be there to assist the gumby in a twist."

The Moonbeam flashed twice and seemed to nod.  _ Valid concerns E. Aster Bunnymund. Can I call you Bunnymund. Er wait that's not a problem right now um where was I….  _ the messenger flashed again a couple times.  _ Ah! Yes! Jack Frost need to go to an alternate timeline! Doesn't it sound like fun! Father Time is willing to help out even! I've always wanted to feel what…  _ the spirit continued on rambling for many minutes while Jack floated there, stunned. Time? Wait there's multiple timelines?! He sometimes watched the TV in peoples' houses out of boredom and heard such things. Quantum theory and all that junk but Jack only memorized out of a passion for learning theories, he didn't think it was real?!!! Sandy sent a couple worried symbols Jack noticed out of the corner of his eye.

  
  


The others grimaced at the mention of time travel. No one was happy with this it seemed except Blink whom Jack tuned back into.  _ See your alternate self died before he completed his destiny so it's up to you to take over Jack Frost. The world order could collapse if you dont!  _

__ Jack pinched the bridge of his nose in a rare show of worry. "So what do I have to do to travel...across time?"

_ I'm glad you asked!!! _


	3. Chapter 2: City fog and Brave Dialogue Converge on the Frontier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to see the other half

This, is not quite Berk. But it is a very bored Night Fury with his very dorky rider out in the middle of nowhere. 

"Itchy Armpit it is." The Viking said as he wrote down the name in Old Norse. This Viking is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, son of Stoik the Vast and the first rider of dragons. He didn't let the title get to his head...too much. "I don't know this map seems sort of...strange? I know theres more out there I can feel it, I just can't seem to reach it. Know what I mean bud?" 

The dragon warbled behind him and picked up a stick drawing large circles in the dirt. Hiccup watched curiously for a moment then traced around his map with a finger.  _ Perhaps Toothless was on to something? _ His thoughts were cut short by a thump on the ground behind him. "So this is where you have been, Mr Dragon Rider!" Hiccup snorted and got up only to have to dodge a very spiky tail as Toothless romped around with Stormfly. It seems his friend and basically bodyguard Astrid had been sent to find him. Oh crap the race! His dad was gonna kill him. 

Astrid's sharp laughter rang out and Hiccup realized he said that out loud. She snorted "Do you really swear that much in your brain? You never do out loud."

"Yeah well you pick up a few words working In a blacksmith shop." He shot back smirking.

Astrid nodded with a small laugh. "Speaking of blacksmithing, would you mind re-binding my axe? It got damaged during the race. As much as I trust Gobber he isn't as good at the finer details."

Hiccup nodded in response and began folding up 

his map holding back a grimace at the reminder of duties he still had to do. Astrid sighed and asked, "What did your dad say that's got you on edge now?"

"I'm not on edge!" Hiccup jumped and replied quickly. Astrid shot him a look and he gave a half-hearted smile. She knew him so well, like she had been his sibling her whole life. "It's my dad again. He gave me the cheif talk again. And it's not like I dont understand but it's just not my thing, that's more your thing." He sighed.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Well then talk about it. Here I'll play you and you give the speech your dad gave you."

Hiccup hid his smile and puffed out his chest. The dragons turned and sat down to watch. He cleared his throat then mimicked the deep drawl his father had. "Son, There will come a time when you will have to step into your role as my son and the clans heir to the throne. I would like you to walk with me today to take the first steps."

Astrid hunched her shoulders and pulled a nasally voice, "Well da, I'd love to but I've got a day of flying around and testing my new dorky inventions to do." She said all this while tossing her shoulders repeatedly.

Hiccup stopped and almost started laughing. "What no I don't talk like that a-and what are you doing with your arms?" He asked, exasperated anda unaware that he did the exact thing he was questioning. Toothless bowled over with a chortle. "Ah you useless lizard why aren't you on my side?" Hiccup asked with a small laugh.

Astrid laughed then gave a friendly smile. "Maybe you should split half and half. Spend time with your dad and then go flying? He's only trying to be there for you, you know."

He sighed. "I know but he's, well, Stoik the Vast! And I'm just Hiccup. I'm not made to be chief, everyone knows that and besides Da is gonna be around for quite a long time if he has his way so I don't have to worry." 

"That's...ugh nevermind Hiccup. You're here to relax anyway and I won't stop you. So come here and sit." Astrid huffed and sat on the ground. Hiccup nodded, knowing what she was up to. Just as he sat she snatched up his very small braids and started redoing them. "He just...wants to show that he cares and probably doesn't know quite how, you aren't helping him much in that way. You are the reason he created the dragon events Hiccup."

"I know I know, I just wish he did this before everything happened, you know? I'm still me right now, I just have finally done all I said I would do. My only goal right now is to find more dragons. Like maybe a night fury or two." He scratched under Toothless's chin who had come up and lain down during all this. "I never thought I'd have a chance to be chief and now I do and I don't know what to do with it. And well he expects me to look at the people the way he does and I can...sorta but it's not the same."

Astrid cringed sympathetically. "Hiccup, you will make a good chief, you already work with the people so well. We were all blind to not see your potential and you deserved better."

Hiccup gave a small smile in reply and Astrid took it as a success and quickly got on Stormfly's back. "Well I'm heading back to the village, make it back safe alright?"

He tossed a half-smirk in a rare show of confidence. "Of course! I mean who could take down all this? The Dragon Rider of Berk."

~~~

  
  


The clouds drifted past as Hiccup laid on Toothless's back. He didn't exactly want to go home but was coaxed to by the insistent nudging of a very large Night Fury. He was sketching rune stones out of boredom in his journal as dusk fell. He was slowly learning more of the lost history the Fishlegs had found in the back-stores recently. Most legends had lost the need to be talked about during the dragon wars. Things about elves and giants and gods that he never even knew were buried in these scrolls and he was only just now learning about them!

The current thing boggling his mind is the idea of The World Tree, Yggsdrasil. Is it possible there are other realms? He personally had never seen any signs but maybe that's where dragons came from. We as in a 'world' on it tree? Or would in Be in the tree? Hiccup shook his head. There was a lot rolling around in his head and being stuck on one part of it wasn't going to help.

Toothless warbled underneath of him, most likely asking what was on his mind. "Well," Hiccup sighed. "would you know where your ancestors came from?"

He felt the faint shrug on his back from Toothless rolling his shoulders. The dragon had been with humans so long he seemed to pick up most reactive mannerisms humans had. Which was a whole other can of worms Hiccup wasn't ready to open. He shook his head in response. "Thought not Bud. We will find them someday though, I can feel it!"

He waited for Toothless's gurgling laugh and asked worriedly when he didn't hear it. "What's wrong?" He barely had time to grab ahold of the saddle underneath him as he felt Toothless shift and dive straight down.

"Heeeyyyy! Where are you taking me?!" He cried out before getting a face full of sand as he was doing off the saddle into a beach. He groaned and pushed himself up, dusting the sand off. "Okay how about you never ever do tha- what is that?"

He watched as his friend circled a wrecked ship, at least that's what Hiccup assumes it is, that was barely sticking out of the water. Hiccup hobbled up to what he assumes is the bow of the ship. He layed his hand on the still glossy wood. "It's a  _ dreki  _ boat...but not one has been built in years. The sand must've cleared away." He glanced into the water, more of the ship was exposed down there. He hesitantly glanced at Toothless. "I'm only going to be a little bit I promise." He sighed at the growl that tooled out of the dragon. "You can't come with me, you know that. Plus who knows what might be on this?! Maybe I can find something, anything that can answer my questions.

Toothless sat with a loud thump and huffed, seemingly to say ' _ fine, just be careful.'  _ Hiccup nodded and shuffled up to the edge of the water. Taking a breath he loosened and took of the top layer of his armor, only leaving the thin chain-mail he had under his shirt. He gave Toothless a salute, "Wish me luck!" and dove straight into the water.

_ Thank the gods it's midday, I can actually see.  _ Hiccup thought and pushed himself along the destroyed deck of the ship. Ornate carving ran along the sides near the railings telling stories of legends he could only dream to know. The poor ship had seen it's years though. It had been grinded down by the earth it was buried in leaving not much but the frame and bits and pieces of the deck. He moved onto the side of the ship as he got lower, hoping the name was still there.

It was not to be though, as there was a gaping hole in the stern of the ship where the name should be. It was not all lost though, Hiccup noticed a faint glimmer and plowed towards it. There was a chest that managed to survive it seems. Hiccup quickly pulled out his knife and prayed the chest open, the rusted lock snapping easily. There was only a few things in there besides silver and Hiccup grabbed them and pushed away with his feet. As much as he wanted to look more he was vary fastly approaching his air limit and preferred not experiencing that again.

He popped through the tension of the water's surface and gasped for breath. After a minute or two he slowly made his way back to the shore, careful not to drop the few things he found. As he crawled into the shore, Toothless bundled up and nudged him to help. He leaned against a large rock and dropped everything in the sand and Toothless nosed around in the new pile curiously.

His prizes seemed to be a rucksack, a strange copper tube of some sort, an odd jar filled with unidentifiable metals coins, and a collection of marked stones strung together. He left the rucksack for last because Toothless seemed the most curious about it and tried to figure out the metal tube. It was decorated with natural patterns but seemed to have no opening to it. As much as he pulled, hacked, and even asked Toothless to heat, nothing happened to the strange copper tube. He could tell it was hollow, between the sound and how light it felt, but it seems he will have to spend time on it later. 

The stones seemed to have some runes on it which he understood but there was other markings there that held no meaning to him. They seemed light as well but designed to fit around the wrists of an average human. They were grinded to fit together like cuffs and clasped together with wool. His brain told him that is was best not to put them around his wrists seeing how Toothless was nervously eying the chained stones so he put them to the side as well.

Onto the last two items. The jar was a simple one, decorated with people seemingly dancing with all sorts of strange clothing. That was something to muddle over later. A few of the coins inside shared resemblance to the symbols from the stones and Hiccup decided to compare them later. But first Toothless was practically begging him to open the rucksack.

Hiccup snorted and scratched Toothless's chin. "Alright last one!" He dragged open the bound top and lightly dumped the contained items on the ground. A pencil, soggen papers, a spyglass, and a few other things rolled into the sand but what really caught his eye was a bright, white scale that reflected the sun in a myriad of rainbow patterns. Now it wasn't everyday you saw a white scale and usually your Night Fury bodyguard would not be making puppy faces at it instead of snorting derisively because it belonged to a Snow Wraith. "New dragon Bud?" Hiccup asked as he put the scale back in the bag along with the items he swore to look at later. Toothless gurgled happily and bounced a bit. Perhaps the two of them were getting closer to their end goal much faster than Hiccup thought?

"Come on Bud we really need to get back." Hiccup stopped when Toothless let out a whine. "Aww come on you big baby boo we can come back, it's really close to Berk." Toothless looked at him as if he was judging is Hiccup would keep his promise. Apparently satisfied, Toothless knelt and let Hiccup get on, which Hiccup did rather quickly. "Okay Bud let's fly! And hopefully my dad won't murder me."

\-----

Either it was late night in the Mead Hall or everyone was already asleep. Either way Hiccup was glad because it meant he could hold off the loud discussion that was incoming until tomorrow. Hiccup blessed his luck and tip-toed up the stairs and quickly shut the door to his room as Toothless slunk in. Toothless blearily warbled and shot a bit of fire on his burning log and curled up where he usually slept, while Hiccup was still wound from earlier.

Dumping the rucksack's contents quietly over his desk he began pouring over the books Fishlegs found. The scale, unnoticed by the researcher, had fallen into a spot of moonlight in a crack in the floor and would stay there until the right person picks it up. Hiccup knew he would be up all night trying to find invisible answers but would deal with that in the morning. For now he felt that he had finally, finally began to do what he longs for again. Discover.


End file.
